Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - Tricked
''Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - Tricked ''is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh/The Loud House crossover film to be created by LegoKyle14 and Magmon47. It will appear on Google Drive as a part of double feature with remake version of Winnie the Pooh Visits The Tower of Terror ''(Hosted by Cryptkeeper) in the near future. Plot It's Halloween today, and Christopher Robin, Olive Doyle, the Human Mane Six, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Bufurd, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Sunset Shimmer, Scruffy, Otis, Pig, Peck, Freddy, Pip, Abby, Katie Knight, and the Loud siblings, under Lucy's guidance, help prep up for the big day, because she finally gets the chance to set up her haunted corn maze. With everything set up, Lincoln gets a call from Clyde, saying to meet him at a rendezvous point in fifteen minutes. Later, Lincoln and some of the gang, going incognito mode, meet up with Clyde, and Lincoln explains to the others and the viewers that he and Clyde have successfully located a place called Huntington Manor, where the people who live there give out full-size candy bars instead of tiny bite-sized ones. Just when the two begin to figure out how to sneak in without getting caught, two boys who look strikingly similar to Lincoln and Clyde, respectively named Alistair and Nigel, walk out, and leave. Realizing that they can pose as the two, Lincoln and Clyde try to sneak away, but they accidentally bump into Hank and Hawk (from "The Loudest Yard"). Clyde, scared of their hulking appearances, suffers a massive nosebleed, making the big kids nauseous. When Clyde stops his nosebleed, the big kids ask the boys where they can score the most candy, and Lincoln, not wanting to tell them about the full-size candies in Huntington Manor, instead tells them Franklin Ave. Falling for the trick, the big kids leave. When sundown comes near, the younger sisters and some of the others show off their costumes. Lana and Lola want to try to get maximum candy, so they decide to wear three costumes at once (Lana as Abraham Lincoln, a peppershaker, and a pirate, and Lola as Lady Liberty, a saltshaker, and a mermaid). Lisa decides to go as a kangaroo, so she can have Lily as the joey, resulting in maximum cuteness and increased candy collection. Lincoln and Clyde arrive, dressed up as Alistair and Nigel, instead of Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack. Lincoln and Clyde fib that they're Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack in disguise. Lana, Lola, and Lisa drag a spineless Lynn Sr. out of the house, since he's supposed to guide them. After exiting the house, the younger sisters, some of the gang, and Lynn Sr. head off in one direction, while the rest of the team (minus the ones who are helping with the maze), Lincoln and Clyde head the other direction. Moments later, Hank and Hawk arrive, donning baby masks. At the same time, Lucy and the team members who stayed behind to help orders her family to get into position in the maze. Lincoln and Clyde arrive to Huntington Manor, and successfully manage to trick Wyatt, the gatekeeper, into letting them in. Once in, they strip off their disguises, and begin trick-or-treating. Meanwhile, the younger sisters and some of the team begin trick-or-treating. At one house, Lana and Lola manage to get six pieces of candy by using their alternative costumes. Otis's group gets 20 pieces of candy each by using giant foam hands. And Lisa and Lily manage to get over 70 pieces of candy with their kangaroo and joey costume. Sometime later, Pooh, Lincoln, Clyde and the others, with their sacks full of full-size candy bars, begin heading home, but need to figure out where to put it. They decide to bury it, because if it's brought to the Loud House, the sisters will pummel them, but if it's brought to the McBride House, Howard and Harold will lock the candy up, and only bring out 3 ounces a week. After burying it, the gang, Lincoln and Clyde meet Peck, who looks like something is wrong, and the arrive back on Franklin Avenue, and to their horror, the streets are abandoned, broken plastic pumpkins litter the ground, and the trees are coated with toilet paper. The gang, Lincoln and Clyde arrive to the Loud House, and discover the family and the others taking down their corn maze, saying that nobody came after two big kids ran rampant, causing chaos and stealing everyone's candy. Realizing that the hooligans that caused this were the big kids they fooled earlier, the team Lincoln and Clyde begin to devise a plan on getting the candy back while some of the gang stays behind to apologize and promise to pay those who stayed behind back. The team, Lincoln and Clyde find a trail of candy wrappers, and manage to track Hank and Hawk to a treehouse in the middle of the woods. While trying to figure out how to get in, the bullies, having eaten too much candy, pass out. Seizing this opportunity, they sneak in and try to get the bag of candy back. Unfortunately, Hank and Hawk catch them, and pummel them. After Hank and Hawk leave them in the dumpster, they realize that they can get back at the bullies with blood because of how nauseous they got during their first encounter. Lincoln calls up Lucy, and tells her to get her maze ready. Lincoln and Clyde don their British costumes, and fill up a couple of bags with leaves to fake that they have bag loads of candy, while the team gets ready back at the maze. The two pass by the bullies' treehouse, and attempt to lure them out by saying that they've got lots of candy, and milk chocolate (which Hank and Hawk like most). Hank and Hawk begin to chase them down, and successfully trick them into entering the maze at the Loud House. Once inside the maze, they hear the voices of our heroes and Luna begins to sing a song that goes along with the maze, as well as the team and remaining family members terrifying the big kids, up to the point where their screams catch the attention of the kids on Franklin Avenue. Upon arriving to the exit of the maze, Lucy dumps a bucket of fake blood onto Hank and Hawk, grossing them out, and declaring that they're never coming back to Franklin Ave. again. Happy with how the maze scared the big kids, the kids line up so they can go through the maze. Realizing that nobody got candy, Lincoln and Clyde decide to dig up their bags of full-size candy bars, and proceed to give them to the trick-or-treaters, saying that it's better to give than to receive. When Lincoln and Clyde declare their Halloween a success by eating half of their last candy bar, and Timmy tells the team to look up and see the giant pinata he wished for as a promise he made to the team and the Loud siblings to make it rain candy as repayment. When the pinata opens, loads of candy pour out, enough to last until next Halloween, and everyone shouts that this was the best Halloween ever. Meanwhile, Lynn Sr., who fell unconscious, wakes up, relieved that Halloween is finally over, but when Geo arrives, still piloting Marie Antoinette's severed head, Lynn Sr., scared out of his wits again, screams "I HATE HALLOWEEN!!" one last time. Trivia * Christopher Robin, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi and Spike the dog will guest starring in this short film. *The Justice Acre Wood Brood (excepting ''Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Olive Doyle, Scruffy, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Jeremy Johnson, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet, Buford, The Fireside Girls, Perry the Platypus, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck and The Human Mane 5) will be absent in this film, due this short film is a past adventure. * Transcript * Winnie the Pooh meets The Loud House - Tricked/Transcript Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Halloween Movies Category:Short Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Magical films Category:Upcoming films